Oscuridad
by Humana de Cristal
Summary: Licantropos y Vampiros trabajando juntos. A ninguno de ellos les agradaba la idea. ¿Que pasara cuando surja chispas entre ellos? ¿ Podrán resistirse? ALICE X JACOB


**OSCURIDAD:**

_**Alice y Jacob **_

A ninguno le hace gracia cuando vampiros y lobos deben trabajar juntos. Si por ellos fuera no se verían en la vida. Pero ahí están, caminando por un subterráneo juntos. Para los dos resulta más desagradable el olor del otro que la putrefacción que puede respirarse bajo tierra.

-Por aquí – dice Jacob mirando una pronunciada bajada. No tendrán más opción que dejarse caer. Alice frunce el ceño.

-¿Y quien dijo que tú das las órdenes aquí?

-Tú has lo que te dé la gana. – dice el chico de mala manera – Yo iré por aquí. Mi olfato me dice que podríamos encontrar lo que buscamos allí.

-¿Eres un lobo o un perro sabueso? – pregunta Alice con obstinación – Edward dijo que no podemos separarnos.

-Y tú eres una niña obediente. Saltaré primero, grita si decides bajar tu también.

Jacob se deja caer. Es profundo, pero logra caer de pie. El lugar es oscuro, así que empieza a buscar su linterna. No prevé que Alice no es tan obediente. O al menos que ha olvidado gritar.

Solo siente el golpe sobre él y luego su espalda contra el piso.

-¡Auch!

-¡Quítate idiota!

-¡Quítate tú, me estás asfixiando! ¡Dios, pesas más de una tonelada!

-Y tú eres tan blando como la roca, que quieres que te diga.

Alice lo ve con rabia a los ojos, y Jacob sostiene la mirada desafiante. Hasta unos segundos después se dan cuenta que él tiene sus manos en la cintura de la chica, y ella los brazos en sus hombros. Él nunca había notado las curvas incitantes de la chica, ni ella había notado lo marcado de sus músculos. Siempre habían sido vampiro y lobo, nada más.

La atmósfera se carga entonces de una energía que podría resultar eléctrica si los dos se dejaran llevar. Ambos la notan, y Jacob es el primero en reaccionar.

-Lo siento, no me gustan las sanguijuelas.

-Creí que te gustaba la esposa de mi hermano.

El lobo parece a punto de gruñir cuando la tira hacia un lado y se levanta. Encuentra la linterna, pero se ha roto con el golpe.

-Maldición…

Trata de arreglarla, pero la luz se hace en el túnel cuando oye el chasquido de un fósforo encenderse. Se gira para ver los negros ojos de Alice bailar con la luz de una llama. Se ha levantado y acomodado la ropa, aunque su pelo se encuentra todavía despeinado.

Ella empieza a caminar y él la sigue, y se obliga a no ver como se contonean sus caderas al avanzar. Se pasa la mano por la cabeza, preocupado de que el golpe le haya afectado la cabeza. No nota la mirada de reojo que le dedica Alice, quien tampoco está muy segura en ese momento de su propia salud mental.

Continúan avanzando por el túnel, que parece ser eterno. Los acompaña el sonido del goteo del agua que cae de las estalagmitas que dominan el túnel, y tienen que agacharse para pasar bajo ellas. Los dos tienen ya el pelo mojado, y ambos notan como la ropa húmeda empieza a marcarse más en el cuerpo del otro.

-Esto es estúpido – musita Alice – No tengo idea de que va a pasar.

-¿Qué se siente tener incertidumbre como todos los mortales? – pregunta Jacob disfrutando el fastidio de la chica, quien desde un inicio se había opuesto a que se dividieran en equipos vampiro/lobo. En cuanto uno de la manada entraba en acción, ella dejaba de poder ver el futuro, y eso la contrariaba.

Ella no responde. Jacob no puede saber que lo que más le fastidia no es el no saber que va a suceder con ella luego. Lo que le fastidia en general es que la manada le resulte impredecible.

De repente se da cuenta de que no puede saber que hará el chico que va con ella, y algo de ese pensamiento le produce una cosquilleante sensación de incertidumbre que no es del todo desgradable, pero sí perturbante.

De la misma forma resulta impredecible lo que se viene. Un sonido los alerta a ambos. Algo avanza hacia ellos a gran velocidad. Entonces, más por instinto que por razonamiento, Jacob arrincona a Alice contra la pared. El golpe sordo que da ella contra la piedra es ahogado por los chillidos y el batir de cientos de alas.

-¡Murciélagos! – grita Alice mientras siente como el pecho de Jacob la aprisiona. No llega a sentir las alas de los roedores contra su cuerpo, pero sabe que él ha sido azotado por el paso de los animales.

El sonido de los roedores se aleja, pero su paso ha hecho caer la cerilla y esta se ha apagado. Se encuentran sumidos en la más profunda oscuridad. Una oscuridad donde solo se oye la respiración agitada de Jacob, y sus aceleradas pulsaciones. Están tan cerca que solo pueden sentir el calor y el frío que emana del otro.

Alice piensa entonces en la yugular del chico, que se encuentra dolorosamente cerca. Él no piensa en nada cuando se inclina sobre sus labios y los roza con los suyos en un húmedo contacto, como si fuera natural, lo único posible en esa situación. No tiene tiempo de pensar que eso está mal cuando siente los labios de la chica responderle, y antes de que ninguno se de cuenta, el simple roce a pasado a ser una profunda exploración de la boca del otro.

La lengua de Jacob acaricia la parte interior de los dientes de la chica, produciéndoles a ambos una sensación de peligro abrumadora. Los cuerpos se acercan sin control, haciendo desaparecer el poco espacio que quedaba entre ambos, igual que las lenguas siguen la batalla que ha existido desde siempre entre ambas, solo que ahora no median las palabras.

El calor del cuerpo de Jacob resulta enloquecedor, su impulsividad arrolladora junto a la suavidad y maestría con la que besa esa mujer que no parece más que una chica, son una fórmula mágica. La oscuridad es el único testigo, el cómplice de aquella peligrosa y prohibida interacción entre razas.

Entonces suenan unos pasos, y un haz de luz empieza a invadir el túnel. Es cuando lobo y mujer vampiro abren los ojos asustados de lo que ha sucedido. Es cuando la razón recupera el control, y ambos se alejan como si se quemaran. Se miran a los ojos con una mezcla de desagrado y deseo que desconocían.

Finalmente, la luz llena el túnel. Se trata de otra de las parejas de búsqueda: Jasper y Quil. El hombre lobo les da otra linterna y le dice a Jacob que Sam lo regañará por haber perdido la que le había dado. Jasper no dice nada.

Jasper puede sentir las emociones en el ambiente, y ninguna le agrada.


End file.
